


Drought

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, more of a piece about Corrin than anything else, set during the prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Hoshido, the air is wet. Ryoma assures that it’s worse in the summer, when just being outside for a moment can make one’s clothing cling to skin from the combination of the damp and sweat. He looks at Corrin quite oddly when the latter says he’d like to experience it, as well as the rainy season.</p><p>[Azurrin Week Day Six: Rain prompt]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drought

**Author's Note:**

> this is more about Corrin than Corrin/Azura but still I couldn't pass up the idea
> 
> headcanon: Mikoto and Corrin's dad would take walks in the rain

Rain doesn’t fall much in Nohr. The air is dry there, with a lukewarm warmth that fades quickly during the night. He could count the number of times he had ever seen a downpour on one hand, but Gunter once told him that downpours in Nohr were mere drizzles compared to the precipitation in other countries. Nevertheless, he tried to escape the walls of the Northern Fortress whenever it rained, or played in the fountain when it didn’t--but that was before the spigots were turned off to conserve water.

In Hoshido, the air is wet. Ryoma assures that it’s worse in the summer, when just being outside for a moment can make one’s clothing cling to skin from the combination of the damp and sweat. He looks at Corrin quite oddly when the latter says he’d like to experience it, as well as the rainy season.

Mikoto smiles fondly when she hears this. Corrin catches sight and looks away quickly.

A few nights later when he finds himself fascinated with the Hoshidan library, deep into a book on lore, someone touches his shoulder. He jumps, nearly dropping the book, and spins on his heel to see Azura standing there, frozen.

Corrin relaxes, and says it’s all right, he just wasn’t expecting her.

Azura breathes out in relief, and it transforms into a small giggle that captivates him. She apologizes, and says she was looking for him because it’s starting to rain outside.

She leads him through the maze that is Shirasagi Castle all the way down to the garden. She stops under the eaves of the gate and points outward, across the moss and through the graceful sakura trees that she says turn bright pink during the early spring. A gazebo sits on a small island in the middle of a shallow river that cuts through the garden.

It’s a beautiful place to sit and listen to the rain, she says, barely audible over the patter of rain. But she adds that it might be a bit too wet right now--

Corrin extends his hand toward her. She hesitates, but takes it, and he gently leads her out into the rain toward the gazebo.

Within moments, the rain has plastered his unruly hair to his skin. Water beads on his armor but weighs down his cape, and most of his clothing. The moss sinks under his bare feet and squishes around his toes.

Azura tilts her head quizzically, pushing some of her hair out of her eyes. She must feel heavy under the weight of her dampening hair, but all she does is ask if he said something.

He turns and grins at her, laughter bubbling from his lips. Elise would love this, he says--and perhaps Leo as well, though he wouldn’t admit it--and Corrin squeezes Azura’s hand once before letting go and rushing off a few steps, as if trying to dance in the rain.

He doesn’t feel the eyes of his family as they look out at him from the windows--Takumi with an uncertain scowl, Sakura and Hinoka with smiles, Ryoma with a bit of amused confusion, and Mikoto with nostalgia and longing and happiness.

All he feels is the rain on his body, and all he hears is his laughter, and Azura’s bubbling giggles turning into a song for him to dance to.


End file.
